


wine skin

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Enemas, F/M, Food Porn, Food Sex, Inflation, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *disclaimer hat on* This is a work of fiction, please don't try anything in this fic in real life,especiallydon't try an alcohol enema if you don't have experience. Don't feed people food made from your bodily fluids without their consent.DO wash your hands and sterilise your equipment if making wine, beer or other homebrew alcohol at home. Do check that the bottles you are using can withstand the pressures of fermenting and DO check on them regularly. And do check that your local laws allow you to make beer, wine, mead and other such products in a domestic setting for personal consumption.*disclaimer hat off* That all being said, I hope you enjoyed the porn!
Relationships: Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	wine skin

You have such a willing little guinea pig for your culinary experiments, eagerly eating all the little morsels she's given, even asking after them when it's been a long time. She's especially eager for the ones involving cum and it's been a long time since the last recipe you've attempted.

But this next project involves preparation and patience.

You clean her out. It takes a couple of days to do it right, filling and emptying her guts with water. You do your best not to be too thorough, you need some sort of bacterial culture to get the fermentation started, but well enough not to taint the end product. She's started to be fed only liquids at this point too, juices and clear soups and, most importantly, cum.

By the third day she's ready - the only thing coming out of her ass is clear mucus that tastes slightly sweet, but with a lactic tang. You give her one last sterilising rinse with her own piss before filling her with the must you've prepared.

It's mostly cum, mixed with the sugar and a little bit of yeast needed to make it into wine. Not all of the cum is yours - the volume needed is too much for that, even if you have been planning this for several months - but you have done your best to ensure its quality.

You fill her with it, enough to make her stomach curve into fullness, as if she's eaten a large meal or downed a full bottle of soda. Not enough though to make her gravid, to make her look as if she's pregnant - you're leaving that for the fermentation to do. That process, plus her own mucus adding to the volume inside her and extending the fermentation by a couple of days, will have her round and full by the end of it.

The experiment whines of course at being filled again, even though the way her hands smooth over her belly and fingers slip into the slick wetness of her cunt belie her excitement. Your hand joins hers in feeling how the must is settling into her guts, the heavy weight as it fills the intestines you've so carefully prepared. It takes a while for the almost half a gallon to filter into her and you whisper into her ear an explanation of what will happen for the next week - how she'll be plugged, how she'll still be fed cum and juice and soup so her own fluids add to those already inside her, the way her belly will grow and how it will fizz and bubble inside her as the yeast works at its favourite temperature. The way she'll get gassy and then tipsy as the week progresses, and how, when she's full and her stomach is taut and round, you'll tap her, decant the wine she's made and cellar it, let it mellow for weeks more until she can sip at the cum wine her body has made for you.

Finally the bucket is empty and she's filled. Your barrel groans as you slip out the nozzle that had carried the must into her, before hiccupping a little as you plug her back up and give her belly a smack.

She holds the load easy enough for the first day, used to holding for that long. You've used her to make cum-flavoured cheese before after all, her guts churning the curds and whey into the smoothest, creamiest paste that you had her shit out after a day before feeding it to her on crackers. You even pressed some of it into a log that you're still ageing, turning every week and pushing it into the cellar of your guinea pig and coating it with her cuntslime to help enrich the flavours.  
It should go well with the wine you're making.

It's the second day that starts to present problems. Your barrel has almost doubled in size already, and she whines about the pressure and begs to be emptied. But the fermentation has barely even started, so you set the large vibrator against the plug inside her and set it on high while you rub her bulging belly and rub her back until she belches. You do this for quarter of an hour, until her belly is only just larger than what it looked like yesterday. She's sighing with relief at the reduced pressure, until you tell her to come to you again in twelve hours to do it again, and then she whimpers, already feeling the bubbles build up inside her.

By the fourth day she's burping on her own, no need for you to rub her belly, the pressure of her diaphragm doing the job for you. Or it would if she weren't constantly rubbing and shaking her belly, her fingers occasionally dipping behind the swell of it to rub hungrily at her clit and cunt.

By the fifth day she looks as if she's seven months pregnant, stomach round and full, but not yet taut and still with the slightest sound of sloshing liquid within. Your little experiment is getting tipsy from the liquid inside of her now as well, giggling as she pats her round belly, her hands finding it harder to find their way to her hungry hole. They can still find her slippery little clit though, constantly bathed in slick leaking from her hole.

You're tempted to plug her cunt with how much she's drooling. Maybe you could stopper her up, start a second batch of wine with that syrup she's dripping.

On the seventh day it's ready.  
Your cask is now round and shiny with how much she's holding, almost constantly hiccupping at the volume within her, tears leaking from her eyes as she struggles to hold it all in. Her belly is taut and almost sounds dull when you tap your fingers against it, the slight increase of pressure prompting a whimper from her as you do so. She's still dripping wet despite the plug you pushed into her cunt, clit hard and neglected now she can no longer reach around the swell of her belly to touch it.

You're proud of her, and tell her so, prompting a smile through all the hiccups and tears, even as she gingerly cradles the weight of her overfull belly.

Slowly, carefully, you start to decant the cum wine from your barrel. She winces at the nozzle pushed in alongside the plug, but it's once the fluid starts draining and her stomach starts shrinking that her tears start to flow. Inexplicably, they seem to be tears of sorrow rather than tears of joy of finally being free of the burden she's begged you many times to relieve her of, sadness at losing what she's carried for the past seven days.  
There's not much you can except hold her, make sure she's draining properly and soothe a hand over the steadily decreasing swell of her belly until she's finally empty.

The two gallon bucket you've decanted her into is almost full, and you proudly let her look at the pale gold alcohol she's made before unplugging her over a new bucket and letting the sediment run out before her carrying her to the bathroom and setting her in a warm bath. You leave her there, eating a cream soup garnished with your own cum and served with bread you made first from your experiment, her own cunt providing the yeast that makes it rise and has your friends asking what makes it the best sourdough they've ever had, and start to siphon the cum wine into proper bottles.

It will need to cellar for a few months before it will be drinkable, but it should be ready for you and your guinea pig's anniversary. Until then, you have a couple more recipes you want to experiment with.

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer hat on* This is a work of fiction, please don't try anything in this fic in real life, _especially_ don't try an alcohol enema if you don't have experience. Don't feed people food made from your bodily fluids without their consent.  
> DO wash your hands and sterilise your equipment if making wine, beer or other homebrew alcohol at home. Do check that the bottles you are using can withstand the pressures of fermenting and DO check on them regularly. And do check that your local laws allow you to make beer, wine, mead and other such products in a domestic setting for personal consumption.
> 
> *disclaimer hat off* That all being said, I hope you enjoyed the porn!


End file.
